How things should be
by RoadkillHunter
Summary: She was alone, she survived, she found them, she found him. And suddenly, everything felt in place, even the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1 First Redneck asshole

**Heeeey y** **'all, this is my first Daryl/OC, first story written in english, and first The Walking Dead story all at once. I'll do my best, and I hope you like it so feel free to review and follow :3**

 **Gonna be a dark one, pretty true to character and realistic (that's the aim at least...)**

 **Imma shut up, enjoy! :)**

Shey knew that the world would never be the same again, she was one of the few citizens who didn't turn on the tv every few seconds when everything started a couple months ago. An outbreak at first, a lethal epidemy then, the Apocalypse now. And she could say that she didn't really care at all, the truth didn't have quite the same effect anymore. The selfish world that we all created, it was gone, the dead was walking and she was gonna survive as long as her body could keep going.

The bombed, but still huge reminder of Atlanta was the only thing she could see in the distance, destroyed cars, dead, trash, blood, all around the main road that headed to the city.

-Fuck...- she took a sip of her half-empty bottle of warm water, couldn´t ask for more on the warm heat that Georgia offered every single day- come on Shey, you lil´pussy...- talking to herself was something she had gotten used to the past few weeks. It wasn´t like going insane would help her survive, but it talking helped somehow.

Atlanta wasn´t safe, she alredy knew that. The streets were full of the dead ones, as she called them, and turning every corner was a risk she didn´t wanna take anymore.

Looking for some kind of canned food around the trashed cars, she suddenly jumped, the loud sound of a big pickup truck and some asshole shouting like a crazy bastard scared her to dead, no pun intended, she turned arround lifting her gun by reflex.

-Well... fuck me! look what we have here, wa' a lil' piece of nice ass. Ya sweet tits!- the strong southern accent alredy told her she might be in trouble, encountering men in general was enought danger nowadays for a woman who survived alone.

A big man, 50 or so, very big in fact, muscular arms, worn hunter pants and a wifebeater on. amazing, a redneck asshole was the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. He slowly walked towards her, ignoring the gun she was pointing right at his head.

-hey... hey lil´ one, why dontcha put that toy down so we can talk?- she could feel her legs trembling lightly. he was confident, and he was looking at her as if she was a perfectly cooked piece of meat.

-s...stop right there, I don´t wanna hurt you!- she shouted, sounding less confident than she had planned and hating herself for it.

-hey... calm down, sweetass, why dontcha tell big ol´ Merle where ya headin', I could give ya' a nice ride, ain´t no woman gotta travel all 'lone these days...- he smiled at her hungryly, she froze.

-I don´t need no ride, I don´t get in cars with strangers, even less if they are disrespectfull macho redneck trash...- "Merle" looked at her smiling even more.

-well... look atcha, givin' me atittude when I´m just tryin' ta help...-she thought about it for a moment, she was hungry as hell, she looked like shit, and this bastard looked like he knew what he was doing, and where he was heading. What if he had a camp?

-wh...where are you heading?

-now... that´s better sweety... - He got closer, her gun alredy lowering- as ya can see...- he held a bloody arm up, she almost shouted, he´d lost his hand somehow, and he was bleeding all over the place- Imma need ta fix this, went on a trip with "ma group" some asshole cop handcuffed me to a pipe... nigger shit lost the key... long story short, need ta fix this and need someone to drive me ta camp- she tried to ignore the disgusting racist coment, and she nodded, she had nothing to lose.

-fine.

-fine wa?- his eyebrows rised, he was clarly surprised.

-i´ll drive you to camp... I need to eat something anyways, rest...

-thats ma' sweetcheeks right there...

-My name is Shey, not Sweetcheeks, actually...- he looked at her funny, she could se that he was in pain even if he was messing with her.

-Merle. come on woman, I ain´t got all day!

She got in the truck, still thinking that meybe she was making a big mistake, little she knew, that ride and following the old redneck would change her life, maybe for good.


	2. Chapter 2 Camp

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it!**

 **follow and review if you want, it means the world to me to read your opinion on the story. Poor Daryl, a hunter and an injured hand don't mix well. we shall se who's the brave one that offers some help! CDC will be coming soon too!;)**

 **get reading!**

Shey drove for what like seemed about an hour to her. Merle kept talking about how much fun they could have together and how big of a revenge he was gonna take to camp.

She hoped he was just kidding, for what she heard, there were children there, but she kept quiet, just listening to Merle talk about shit she didn't want to hear about, "compliments" every now and then, she didn´t say a word and Merle was starting to get pissed.

-the fuck is wrong with ya woman?, ain´t ya gonna say nothing all way?

-I don´t even know you man... and I´m not going to help you kill children and people who, for what I can see, had a bit of a reason to leave you up there- Merle looked at her angryly.

-I´m not saying it was ok to let you there handcuffed to a fucking pipe, but you seem to be pretty unberable. just saying...

-wow, so sweetcheeks likes to speak her lil´mind, huh... what a piece of work we have here...-To her surprise, he smiled- you know... I´m happy ya came with. You remind me of ma brother, Darylina. He real quiet too, and when he opens that fuckin' mouth of his, everything that comes out is bullshit!- She gave him a hateful look, so he had a brother, she was quite sure "Darylina" wasn´t his exact name. That made... two redneck assholes, great.

She looked forward, she could hear children playing, women talking and she could see and old man on top of an RV watching them.

-Hey! it´s Merle! and... Shane! Shane come here!- everything went silent, and everyone pointed all kinds of weapons to the old truck. Merle laughed like a crazy man.

-HEY ALL Y'ALL! THE FUCK ARE YA DOING, IS THIS THE WAY YOU SONABITCHES GONNA WELCOME THIS LIL' LADY WHO SAVED ME FROM Y'ALLS PRETTY PRANK? THE HELL...?

-Who is she Merle, shut the fuck up!- Merle looked at Shey.

-That one's Shane, fucking cop dog too, dontcha listen to nothing he says honey...

-None of them seem to be happy to see you...

-bullshit! where is my lil´brother you fucking bitches!- Merle got out of the truck, as soon as he did, a brunette woman shouted like there was no tomorrow.

-what happened to his hand! there's kids here you bastard!- two little girls started crying and shouting.

-woah, yeah, thats it you bitch! imma worry about your fucking children when i´m fucking running out of blood! I said, where is my fucking lil' brother! Darylina! aren't'cha gonna say hello to yer old brother you lil' disgusting piece of shit!- he went straight up to Shane, punching him in the face and starting a fight when suddenly a rough voice with the same southern drawl shouted.

-The hell's happenin' here, dontcha know nothing you idiots? sound's gonna bring all them walkers to us! fuck!- a man, tall, brown medium lenght hair, broad shoulthers, rally broad, actually, she thought to herself, she couldn't see much because of the distance otherwise.

-Merle! wa' happened to ya? the hell ya'll do to my brother!- He run to Merle, who was unconcious on the floor alredy.

-Daryl, calm down, come on...

-shuddup old man! the hell happened! he bit?- his voice broke a little there.

-He ain't bit...- a man, dressed as a sheriff said, trying to calm the younger man down.

-the fuck are ya!

-Daryl!- the old man.

Shane went to Daryl then, grabbing him holding him in a way that seemed painful, Shey got out of the car then, everyone looked at the pettite woman who was driving Merle.

-Who are...- Daryl took the chance to try and get out of Shanes hold. A loud crack coming from his hand.

-FUCKIN' CHRIST!- he held his injured hand and then pointed to Shane- IMMA KILL'YA... FUCKING, YA BROKE MY...- Shane didn't even listen no the redneck.

-who are you?- The cop asked her, looking at Shey in quite a friendly way.

-I found Merle on the road to Atlanta sir, he was trying to drive but... well, he couldn't. Then he told me what happened and about the camp... and...

-ok then... someone needs to help Merle with his hand, he is gonna die if we don't do something now...- a Latina woman spoke up then, most of them looked quite friendly.

-I'll do it, I have some rubbing alcohol left in the car Rick, I'll wrap him up too...- The cop "Rick" she learned, nodded gratefully.

Daryl stormed out of sight mumbling something about his brother and his hand, smashing a walkers head with his boot on his way to his tent. Shey saw the purple and red colour on one of his fingers, she wasn't gonna offer help, not then, she didn't wanna get killed.

-I'm sorry for the ways things are going, you seem to be a good person, Rick Grimes. - he extended his hand to her.

-Shey Hunter...- She nodded shaking it.

-well... get comfortable, ask my wife Lori for some help and food... We'll talk about everything at dinner... get to know the people here- she nodded again.


	3. Chapter 3 So much anger

Shey spent the rest of the evening talking to and playing with the kids, it was wierd at first having Lori watch her like she was some kind of dangerous creature, but she understood her fear, she was just being careful about who her son got cose to on the end of the world, could't blame her.

-Hey!- Dale went up to her with a big bowl of stew. Her stomach grumbled like crazy just by smelling food- come, sit by the fire with us, we're gonna have to kill it once the sun goes down... you know...

-walkers- she said nodding.

-yeah... come on young lady, you should eat!- he winked at her with a caring smile. she liked him.

She sat by the campfire next to Carol, a really sweet lady she got to know while she played with Carl and Sofia. They talked about how they got together in a group and she told her how she managed to survive by herself during those months.

-so... your father taught you?- she nodded not too excited about it.

-yeah... he was one of those crazy gun people, always preparing for the next bad thing that was gonna happen...

-well, I guess you're thankful now...

-yeah... I guess- she looked at the fire while she thought about it, she was thankful she knew how to use a gun. She couldn't say she was thankful abou how her father raised her.

-so... do you mind if I ask...

-he's dead.

-oh...- Carol looked at her sadly.

-don't be, guns and power didn't really help him when all this started, I still remember how he left mom and I on the living room smiling... the fucker was smiling... this happening... it was a dream to him...- Lori who was listening started to feel uneasy with the topic.

-so... lets talk about something happy, I like you hair a lot! is it natural?- "motherfucking great..." Shey thought to herself she started playing with one of her long fire-red strands, there was something off about that woman and she could start to see what it was.

-no...

-well you aren't gonna be able to maint...

-whatever, I think I have more important things to worry about, we all have, don't we?- Lori nodded and Shey kind of felt bad for being so jumpy.

-I like it too!- Sofia, Carol's daughter said cheerfully. She smiled, she got carried away because of the conversation about her family.

-Thanks sunshine, you are very pretty too...- she smiled again when a strong sound came from one of the tents.

-shit! the hell... my fucking head's gonna implode or something...- Merle woke up. Rick got up automatically, and held him in place.- fucking cop... don't come helping now ya dog...- he helped him sit next to Shey, keeping a good distance.

-Hey...- she said.

-oh look, it's sweetcheeks again, have you alredy met all this assholes? is keeping you entertained without good ol`Merle?- he said still with a pained expression looking at Lori.

-don't even look at me... or my son again...- She walked away taking Carl with her.

-hey!- Merle laughed.

They all had dinner, and Shey started wandering if she should ask Merle what had been wandering her head all the damn afternoon.

-hum.. Merle...

-yeah honey?- He looked at her funny, he obviously liked how unconfortable she was.

-I... was wondering why isn't Daryl having dinner with us, haven't seen him again...

-huh... you wanna bang ma' lil' pussy ass brother?- her eyes widened.

-no! I was just wondering... Shane really pulled on his hand, he was all bruised, someone should have a look at how he is doing...

-he all right, he'll get over it, ya should worry 'bout me, dontcha think? wanna kiss my ex-hand?- he placed the bloody wrapped arm next to her face.

-uuugh nah. thanks... God...- Merle was laughing his ass off, looking at her face.

-So. Where are you gonna sleep? do you have a tent?- a voice behind them said with anger. Shey turned around to see Shane standing there looking at Merle with a disgusted face.

-oh come on cop... she ain't gonna sleep with ya... dontcha have enough with ?. he said referring to Lori.

-you better shut up...

-whatever...

-what do you think you are doing?- this time he was talking to Shey.- do you wanna get raped? killed? you shouldn't be all alone out here with these two...

-I can decide for myself where I wanna be, who's gonna let me sleep on a tent and who I talk to... Shane- Merle laughed at this looking at her proud and back at Shane with a mocking expression. This girl was tought.

Shane kicked the ground and went back to the RV.

-thaaaaat... make soooo hard sweetcheeks...

-shit, shut up you idiot...

-ya can sleep next to Darylina's spot on our tent if he lets ya... if not I could keep ya war...

-Merle! fucking stop!

-'kay...- he laughed, that man was incredible.

-I wanna try and have a look at your brothers hand anyways...

-yeah, have a look and then ride it all wet...

-STOP!

-okay, okay sorry... he ain't gonna let ya, but good luck- with that, he go up and made her a gesture, she followed him to the last tent at the camp. At least it was quite big.

As soon as he entered she saw Daryl sitting on a chair cleaning some bolts, she saw a crossbow at his feet, he said nothing.

-hey Darylina, look, Sweetass Princess chose to sleep with us insted of banging the cop, wanna threesome?

-ta hell whitcha...

-see?- Merle pointed at Daryl- He can't even fuck.

-SHUDDUP!- Daryl shouted getting up, he put down the bolts on the little camping table full of empty beer bottles and small bags Shey didn't really want to know what contained. He went straight to his cot on one of the corners without even looking at her.

-aren't'cha gonna offer a spot to the Princess? we should show her some southern hospitality lil'brother!

-Merle...- Shey started.- Daryl...- he turned around and looked at her without any expression, she could se him closer now, there was smething about his narrowed ashy blue eyes that scared and intrigued her.- you hand...

-it's okay, let me sleep will ya woman?

-I think I can help if you...

-don't need no help!

He sat down suddenly, she looked at his hand, all bruised and swollen, and without even thinking about it she got closer to him kneeling down to his level while Merle closed the tent and got confortable.

-I said I don't need no...- she grabbed his hand without paying atention. He froze.

-Its not broken... well, thats something- she put some more preassure on his thumb, he tried not to growl because o the pain- but you should rest it and keep it wrapped...

Daryl suddenly took his hand form hers and looked at her angry.

-I said I don't need no help!, dontcha fucking come near me again with yer fucking ass womanly worries, ya bitch!- She felt the anger boil inide her. And maybe because of the hard day she had, maybe the fact that he was being an asshole. She did it, and she could instantly hear Merle laughing hard again. She slapped Daryl, she slapped him so hard he felt back again.

-the fuck...!- He got up, much taller than her, she backed up a few steps but he kept getting close to her, she could see the anger on his blue eyes, so much anger.

-Oh, come on Darylina... jus' go ta sleep and let the lady be... ya don't now how ta treat a lady well ya ass... ya get slapped, logic!- Daryl punched the table cutting his injured hand with one of the glass bottles and went back to his cot without saying a word. Shey just laid down on the middle of the floor, feeling ashamed for hitting him.

 _ **There was so much anger on his eyes**_ _._

Merle's snores filled the room letting her now she wasn't gonna sleep, and she could feel Daryls tension on her bones, they wouldn't sleep. both of them.


	4. Chapter 4 Shit goes down

She woke up nervous, she knew something was wrong, and she suddenly remembered what happened last night. Daryl. Merle. All the shouting... she looked around and just saw the young Dixon drinking something in a mug, he wasn't even looking at her, and he looked angry.

-wa' ya done hitting me n' stuff?

He looked at her vaguely. She was trembling, she didn't even undertand how she got to hit him last night.

-wa... mouse ate yer tongue I guess lil' princess...-

He looked disgusted, angry, and like he was enjoying that situation all at the same time, for once, Daryl had control.

-I... I'm sorr...

-oh, shuddup princess...- he stood there, looking at her.

-I really am Daryl...

-shuddup.-with a sudden movement he was out of the tent. And she stood there just looking at the zipper, he was acting wierd, and she knew he wouldn't even want to look at her after what happened. She suddenly remembered his hand, and he was carrying his crossbow so he was going hunting probably, she chased after him as fast as she could.

-Daryl!- he didn't even turn around to look at her and continued walking forward. -you can't go hunting with your hand like that, don't be an idiot!- He stopped suddenly but she went on- I don't care about your stupid macho stardards! If you fuvk up your hand and there is an emergency you will be dead in seconds without being able to use a weapon you asshole!

He turned around so slowly Shey didn't know if she should run or just wait for his reaction, she didn't know the man at all. He walked slowly towards her, grabbing her by one arm and leaning his head to her ear.

-talk ta me like tha' again and you'll regret it woman...

-I was just worried!

-ya don't even know me, wa' do ya care if I go 'lone, I'm a good hunter. Get yer shit together woman...

-could I at least go with you?- she looked at him as confidently as she could. He didn't laugh, but the look in his eyes was just as offensive.

-nah... don't wanna have ta babysit ya...

-You won't have to...

-nah.

-please?...- Daryl rolled his eyes and looked at her intensely.

-I'll let ya take a look at ma hand... just shuddup and lemme do my fucking job- The smile on her face couldn't be bigger. She looked at him in the eyes and stared for a few seconds, still smiling.

-I'll see you at dinner then, You better be careful redneck...- she turned around knowing that the young Dixon was still looking at her all confused.

-and by the way, my name is Shey, not princess...

-okay, princess...- he just disappeared into the woods.

She went back to her tent, finding out that Merle just woke up.

-Hey there Princess!

-not again. Please...- Merle looked at her laughing.

-wa' did ma lil' brother bother ya because of yesterday? Holy hell! That was one good hit!- Shey looked at him serious.

-I shouldn't have done that... but guess what!- Merle looked at her suspiciously.- he told me I can take a look at his hand when he comes back from hunting!- she was all excited, Merle's eyes narrowed even more.

-ya sure ya don' wanna bang Darylina? Why are ya so interested in helping him? Ya just met 'im...

I just wanna help... what, do you even thing about something else other than fucking sex? Jesus Merle...

-right...

-so...how's the wound doing?

-hurts like a motherfucker... but I'll go chase my brother in the woods, can't be here all day with these fucking people...- Shey rolled her eyes.

-you should both be nicer, most of them seem very good people

-Pussys all of 'em, I know how they look at us... and they'll look at ya like tha' too if ya keep hanging 'round us

-I don't care, you are quite nice, both of you, even if you don't wanna be it

-bullcrap Princess...

Shey just got out of the tent wothouy saying anything else, she found Rick in front of her.

-Hey, good morning there... how was the first night?

-it was fine, Merle is doing good, they were nice...

-see I wanted to talk to you about that... Shane came to me quite angry last night, are you sure you will be fine sleeping with the Dixons?

-Rick... they aren't bad people, well... Daryl isn't, I think, and Merle is treating me well so far, don't worry...

-but...

-so, tell me, is there anything I can help with around here?- Rick gave her a warm smile, he was starting to like her.

-you could help Carol with laundry, get to know each other, its your first day, then... there's a lake a few meters into the forest, not many walkers, relax and have fun

-oh my... like... a lake, with...

-with water...

-actual water...- Rick laughed at her excitedness.

-yeah... you'll thank me later- she smiled at him and run towards Carol happyly.

Merle walked through the woods lke it was a Sunday afternoon walk shouting like an idiot.

-Darylina! Ain't ya goona even ask yer brother how he doing?

-quit the shouting ya asshole, yer gonna bring all them dead ones...

-so... how was yer morning with sweetass?

-oh shuddup...

-She was quite happy 'bout being able ta help ya, she slapped ya good, and ya didn't do nothing...

-she's a woman, ain't gonna...

-oh shit, not that, I just thing ya should bang her, she wants it bad...

-what the fuck are ya talking 'bout...

-why would she get close ta ya then?- Daryl turned around with anger, Merle was a dick.

-she told me she just wanna help, she knows 'bout injuries n'stuff...

-yeah.. I knew ya was gonna be a pussy...- Daryl didn't even answer and just went on with the hunting when suddenly loud screams and gunshots started in the direction of the camp.


	5. Chapter 5- New hopes

Merle looked around, then at the direction of the camp, both brothers started running at the same time, the sun was almost down and those gunshots didn't mean anything good.

-C'mon 'lil brother, that sure sounds like trouble!- Daryl run as fast as he could, when they arrived at camp, everything was a mess. Andrea was crying on the floor, her sister had been bitten, Dale was trying to help Carol with her hubands body and Shane and Rick were still shooting a few walkers. The Dixons helped them and suddenly something clicked on Daryls head. He picked his crosbow up and looked around breathing heavy.

-Sheeey!- nothing, he run towards Rick- where is she! ya tell me! wha' was she doin'!

-I told her to go have a bath at the lake after she was done with her tasks... she had her knife, she should be f...- but Rick didn't have a chance to finish his sentence Daryl was already running as fast as he could towards the lake.

-Daryl! fuck brother wait!- Merle shouted running after him.

He looked around but didn't see anything, his heart started racing and Merle caught up with him at that very moment.

-Heard something over there... ssh...- they both surrounded a tree, something sounded like a wounded animal, they saw a dead walker on the ground and the Daryl let all the air out at once...

-I...i... heard the shouting, but... they were chasing me, I wanted to h..help but... I..

-Ssh...- He kneeled on the grond in front of her- ya alright? ya hurt? bit?- She moved her head saying no, but she was still trambling from the cold from being wet from the lake water, covered in walker blood too.

-Daryl, help 'er get cleaned up at the lake, then bring 'er ta camp, she's as cold as one of 'em dead ones...- The younger Dixon just nodded, realising at that moment that he was trembling himself.

-C'mon Princess, it'll be alright, camp is clear now, almost all were good, ya need ya come with me...- his voice was softer now, but she didn't move. He didn't ask again, he wasn't gonna leave her there for longer. He lifted her in his arms and walked carefully towards the lake.

-'kay...can ya stand by yerself?- she nodded- good, Princess, we gotta get all this crap..- he hessitantly started cleaning all the bile and blood collected in her arms. Then he picked her up again without saying a word, she held onto his neck this time, making Daryl tense up and walk faster.

-I can walk if...

-shuddu... no need...- Once they entered the Dixons tent he laid Shey on his cot without saying anything, she was only gonna be able to sleep for a few ours before the sun came up again.

-git off those clothes, they wet, sleep.

-but...- daryl looked at her and understood he looked around his cot and found a flannel shirt. She looked at it and smelled it.

-hey! its clean!- She smiled.

-I know, it smells like you...

-change and shuddup, imma help those people with the bodies, can't let them turn... I'll wake ya up

-I havent forgotten about your hand, just so you know... and thank you Daryl- She took his good hand on hers, he inmediately backed off.

-s'nothin' - and exited the tent.

Rick and the rest of the men buried and burned the corpses, Merle was sleaping by the fire, he was still weak from losing his hand. When the sun started coming up the sky, Daryl sat by his brother just looking at the fire.

He was feeling confused, angry at those people, angry at Shey for going alone anywhere, but he didn't have any right to worry. He wasn't like that. He was a Dixon. Rick went up to Daryl.

-we decided to pass on the CDC, Morales made a trip there before us, it blew up. there are a few farms about a 100 miles from here, we should try and stay at one if there's no one there. The group needs rest. Daryl nodded, it was good enough for now. He went to his tent, finding Shey still sleeping on his cot, just wearing his flannel shirt, long on her as he spected, the knocked a mug breaking it on the ground and her big hazel eyes opened suddenly.

-D.. Daryl?

-mh...- a grunt he sat on the little camping chair- we're leaving... pick up yer stuff.

-where?

-gonna try n'find a farm, stay there, rest... c'mon. I'll wait fer ya on the truck. We're leavin'.

-you are being so nice to...

-ya should put on somethin' more...- She looked at herself- wa' dontcha like it on me Redneck?- He chuckled a little.

-I... put some pants on woman...- she smiled and started packing her shit. _Well, shit is changing fast it seems..._ she thought.

About a our later they were all on their vehicles, Merle on his bike in front of the truck.

-Hell... nah! shit!

-wa'!

-can't even ride ma' fucking bike!- Daryl made a gesture for his brother to load the bike on the truck and get inside he nodded still angry.

-this gonna be one hell of a trip Princess...- She smiled, and got closer to Daryl in between the two seats, it wasn't confortable but when Merle got in all heated up and sweaty she thanked being cose to the younger Dixon.

-FUCK!

-Merle relax, you'll figue out something...

-now ma baby brother has an excuse to ride my bike, dontcha put it all hopeful and such lil' lady...

-Daryl almost laughed, almost, and started the engine without saying anything, following the RV.

 **Hey there! yeah.. no CDC, wanna change things up a bit. I think i'm softening Daryl a bit too much so spect some angst and anger the next chapters.**

 **thanks for following and favoriting the story :) hope y'all like it!**

 **More reviews, more updates!**


	6. Chapter 6 Blackmail

They drove for about three ours until multiple farmhouses started appearing on the sides of the road and near the woods. Shey was alredy sleeping tight using Merle as a pillow.

-aaaw look Darylina, ain't she a cute lil' thang?- Daryl didn't even look at her.- 'kay... maybe I'll have ta take the chance and show'er what's good if ya keep bein' such a pussy...

-Merle... she don't want nothing like tha' witcha...

-Oh! Come on! Look at her!- Daryl narrowed his blue eyes even more and looked at the seemingly sound sleeping woman on Merle's shoulder. - I know ya brother, and I know when a woman is interested. She's so fine, all delicate and such. Wha', she making yer dick hard so yer scared and just ignore that ya like her?

-SHUDDUP!- He shouted his voice low as a growl, waking the girl up and scaring her to death. Daryl's left arm was holding the truck's steering wheel so tight his left arm was trembling.

-Hey... what happened, sorry for falling...

-nothing, now shut the fuck up woman, Rick trying to stop the RV here.- he spat at her. Both Shey and Merle looked at Daryl surprised, he was enraged.

-Okay people, that house over there's one of the only ones that's not destroyed to the ground... we should have a good view of both the woods and the road from there. We'll see if its liveable, at least for some time.

Everyone started unpacking while Rick, Shane and the Dixon brothers went inside the house to clear it out and take a look at the damage. It was pretty good, big and dirty but more than enough, and it should work.

-Okay! - Shane shouted to the rest. - four rooms, two top two downstairs. Andrea, Carol, Lori, Sophia, one. Rick, Glenn, Carl, and I will share the other one downstairs. Dale and T-Dog, the first one upstairs. The Dixons second one upstairs- Shey looked at him surprised.

-and...

-I said the Dixons honey, by now I was including you...- He looked at her then back at the brothers with disgust. Merle laughed out loud.

-Whoah, I'm hoping there's just one big ol' bed, wanna join sweetcheeks?- Shey looked at him angry. Between Shane's stupidity and Daryls attitude she wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

-wa'. Ya gonna stay here looking all pissed? Go help Merle, Imma go try and find some game 'round here, food ain't gonna come here by itself- Daryl started walking towards the woods.

-I told you I wanted to take a look at you injury before...

-leave me 'lone...

-you're an asshole Daryl Dixon... you told me I could hav...

-told ya to shut the fuck up...- Shey froze in place again, she didn't even know what to say.

She just took the rest of the bags and walked into the house behind Merle, going upstairs without saying a word. Carol aproched her in the middle of the stairs.

-are you okay darling?- Shey gave her a half-smile.

-yeah... just tired...

-you're tembling...

-Dont worry Carol, go take care of Sofia...- She touched the woman's shoulder thanking her. And kept going upstairs while she looked around her bag until she found one of her cigarette packets. She found Merle lying in bed.

-got any light?- His eyes went wide open.

-got any more of those fer me?- she trew one on the bed.- yeah, I got a light fer ya...- he gave her an old Zippo. She took a long drag and inhaled hard and deep almost moaning in pleasure.

-Thanks...

-Everything alright Sweetcheeks?- She was starting to get used to the names.

-yeah...

-dontcha be all sad 'cause of Daryl, he'll come 'round, he likes ya, that's why he's all grumpy

-well you don't treat people you wanna befriend like that excatly...

Merle sat on the bed with an amused look on his eyes.

-did he even letcha look at his fucked up hand boo-boo?

-nah...- they took another drag at the same time.

-he's quite a big smoker ya know... ain't no shame on blackmailing him a lil'...- Shey actually laughed at that.

-he'll kick my ass- Merle snorted almost drowning in smoke.

-he'll even lick your ass for one of these... not that he ain't gonna do it just voluntarily but...

-Merle... not again...- he got up and started unpacking while he smoked with an evil grin.

-ya go downstairs while I make our home all cozy and shit. He'll be back by sundown- she smiled at him, he was a pig, but she was starting to like her little friendship with the older redneck. She went to the door- oh and Princess... ain't nobody said nothing 'bout him wanting to be friends...

-OH SHUT UP MERLE!- she went downstairs a bit less stressed out. Finding a really happy Glenn.

-Hey Shey! Chek out what I found in the basement!- He showed her a big box full of Moonshine jars and a clouple of Jack Daniel's bottles.- looks like the previous owner's gonna let us celebrate finding a new safe place thanks to his little secret!- She smiled at the young asian boy. He had a heart of gold.

-we should have some fun Glenn, after all this shit...

-fuck yeah!- he ran all excited and showed rick his new treasure.

She helped Carol and Lori clean the kitchen and the main room downstairs while the men stored the guns and checked the ammo they had left. The sun was going down when a loud banging sound made the floor tremble. Lori opened the front door and shouted terrified, Rick and Shane ran towards her.

-holy shit Daryl...- they looked at the blood-covered redneck and then at the big deer on the house floor.

-wa'. Dinner.

-there are kids here Daryl!- he looked at Lori with hatred.

-bitch...- Rick looked at him disaproving, but he knew Lori was being extremely annoying, even to him. Shey ran towards the man.

-Shit, you're covered in blood!

-yeah, there are walkers in the woods, quite a few too, whatcha expectin'... gotta skin the animal 'fore the meet starts to go bad...

-I could help...

-ya skinned anything 'fore?

-you could teach me...

-ain't got no time for tha'... - okay. He was gonna keep being an asshole? Maybe Merle's plan was the only thing she had left, it sounded stupid.

-I'll do it lil' brother, you look filthy, we got a shower upstairs, warmish and weak water, but's fucking great- Merle sounded high as fuck, at least it made him be friendly.

-but...

-go 'fore I kick yer ass you prick!- maybe not.

Daryl went upstairs mumbling something nobody understood. Merle looked at Shey and back at the stairs.

-you fucking villain...- They both smiled while she walked toward the stairs.

She sat on the bed listening to the sound of water coming from the bathroom, when it stopped, she took another cigarette and lit it with Merle's lighter on the side table. Laying down cassualy on the pillows.

A wet Daryl exited the bathroom with a towel around his hips. Aparently without seeing her, but she new he heard her even before she entered the room. His nostrils opened up at the nicotine smell.

-where did ya found those?- genuine interest in his voice for the first time that day.

-what. Didn't you think about having your vices covered before you left home?- Shey drove her eyes to the huge scar picking on one of his broad shoulders then, taking her eyes off quickly, she didn't want to offend him.

-had more important things ta think 'bout, don't have the same time to get out a shit trailer than a huge secure fancy house Princess... - he took a towel and covered his back with it before sitting on the bed. She didn't ask why.

-want one?- he grunted. And tried to take the pack of fags from her, she was faster.

-your hand. Now. Then you smoke- Daryl looked ar her almost amused. He moved next to her and tried to take it from her again, she grabbed one huge arm trying to stop him.

-nuh-uh... hand. Now.- He new what she was doing, and he could take them from her easy, but inside he was a man of his word.

-fine.- her smile grew so wide he was surprised. She was easy to please.

She searched in her bag for some anti-inflamatory cream and some bandages. Then, she sat on the bed again and took his hand on hers, he tensed up completely.

-calm down, I ain't gonna bite you unless you ask for it

-mh...

-holy shit, your hands are big but this is swollen as fuck, Daryl your thumb is almost purple!

-it ain't nothing, it don't hurt tha' muc...aaargh!- she pressed on his hand just a bit.

-you were saying?

-shuddup.- he looked at her while she massaged that shit on his hand, it honestly felt better, but he wasn't gonna say anything to her.

-I'm gonna wrap you up and you have to promise me you'll be careful...

-need ta hunt, go on runs, fix the bike... whatcha want me ta do, sit here all day?

-just be careful...

-mh...

-okay- she stood up and went towards the badroom door, trowing him a cigarette- enjoy Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

Daryl got dressed and just sat on the bed looking at his hand. She wrapped it so carefully, he took a long drag, and just stared at the bathroom door, listening to the water fall, he didn't really want to think about what was happening to him, about Merle's stupid teasing...

-Brother!- talking about the demon.

-wa'

-oh I see tha' she convinced ya... dinner's gonna be ready in 'bout an hour, she cleaning up?- Daryl nodded, without looking at his brother, he was still trying to solve the mess in his head- look atcha... all messed up!- Merle went downstairs, when Shey suddenly appeared on the door, wrapped in a towel, hair completely dump and long. A whif of shampoo smell hit Daryl like a punch on the face, he held his breath.

-oh, you're still here, was the fag any good?- he just nodded without looking at her- hey, you can look, I'm covered, redneck.

He looked up a bit, embarrassed. -Imma go help Merle with dinner...

-Glenn found a ton of alcohol on the basement, looks like we have a party to attend to, gotta look presentable.

-no need for that shit no more. You look good.

-yeah?- she was gonna take the chance to tease Daryl a bit, feeling clean and fresh uplifted her mood so much.

-ain't gonna repeat tha'...- he stood up and went for the door- can I... have another one fer later?- she nodded smiling to him, he looked so tired. Why the hell was she feeling compasionate towards Daryl? He'd been an asshole all day long. He took another cig from the pack and went out the door as fast as he could.

She put on Daryls shirt and a pair of denim shorts and followed him downstair. At least it seemed like it was going to be a good night.

They all sat around the table while Carol served dinner, it looked amazing, well, amazing for the apocalipse anyway.

She sat between Merle and Daryl thanking Carol and for the dinner. Both brothers where too occupied, Daryl taking long sips from one of the whiskey bottles and Merle downing the clear and strong smelling liquid on a jar like it was water.

-I think you both should have dinne before that...

-I'ts okay darling, lets have fun tonight, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

-yeah... shut tha' pretty lil' mouth and have some- Merle passed the jar to her. The strong liquid evading her mind again.

-uugh... fuck- Daryl snorted while he took another sip looking at her with his eyes almost closed.

-not everybody is used to drinking this like water... don't laugh redneck!- Daryl just looked at her while the others began to chat and make plans for making that place more liveable the next day. Shey loved seeing them like this, Dale telling stories about his trips around the world with his wife, Rick actually smiling, even Daryl was talking to Glenn occasionally.

-Have sommore' Princess, you're so concentrated on yer thoughts...- She gladly took the bottle, the younger Dixon was making her feel weird, she could feel his eyes on her while she drank and talked to a surprisingly calm Merle.

-Ya should do something 'bout that cop sweetass... he's been checking ya out with those creepy ass eyes all dinner...- Shey looked at Shane, it was true, his eyes wee nailed on her, she had a really das feeling about him.

-yeah...- She saw Merle pushing her chair towards Daryl.

-there ya go, talk to Darylina, this is gonna be fucking fun...- Shey almost fell from the chair from the kick.

-whatcha doin' Princess? ya crazy?- she supported herself on Daryls shoulder, she was starting to feel the booze.

-not my fault that your brother is an idiot!

-right...

-I'm gonna have a smoke outside...- she was pissed off, he was still gona be an sporadic asshole to her. -and stop looking at me if you're so disgusted by me touching you. Idiot...- as soon as she stood up, Shane did and followed her outside. Daryl almost poked a hole on the table with his knife and stood up as well.

-She's tough lil' brother, sit yer ass back down, nothing's gonna happen to her

He didn't listen and just went outside, Shane was trying to get closer to her.

-ya bastard, whatcha doin'!

-Daryl...

-I was asking her why she looked so upset you fucking hillbilly, she looks scared near you!

-you just made that up Shane...- Shey stood in between the two men- just go inside, I told you, I don't wanna talk to you...

-ya heard the lady...- Shane just went inside giving the most disgusting look to the redneck.

-And, what the hell are you doing here?

-smoke.

-you don't...

-ya gave me another one... -he was starting to feel tipsy himself, he sat on the porch still taking sips from the Jack bottle.

-right.

-right Princess...

-I'm going to bed...- his eyebrows rised a little.

-bed?

-yeah, Merle let me have the bed, he says he prefers the sofa...

-he must really like ya then...

-at least one of the two does. Its a big bed and you're not gonna have a rush from touching me. you know, You shouldn't sleep in that Daryl.- and with that, she just started to walk upstairs, finding Merle alredy snoring on the sofa still holding a moonshine jar.


	8. Chapter 8- Trouble begins

Daryl finnished the Whiskey bottle and went upstars after her about an hour later, he knew he had been an asshole to her, but what the hell was she specting? She thought she could just appear in camp one day with his brother and act all caring and stuff? She seemed like she was strong, like she knew better than to trust two Rednecks she knew nothing about. And her eyes... those eyes were bugging him, that tender look she gave him. It was diving him nuts.

He entered the room to see her in bed, he could see her thin and delicate back covered by the open sleeping bag, she was using it as a blanket. Merle was snoring like a wild dog on the sofa and the only option left was the othe half of the queen sized bed. He tried not to make too much noise taking off his boots and he laid down facing the ceiling, covering himself with his leather jacket.

-Ya know I know ya ain't sleepin', yer breathing ain't relaxed- his southern drawl even stronger from the alcohol.

-Good night then, Daryl...- he mumbled something she didn't understand and the minutes went by in silence, he noticed she was trembling a bit.

-ya cold?- he turned on his side facing her back.

-nuh-uh... I'm fine- she sounded sleepy, her voice soft. She suddenly felt a big and warm hand on her arm for a second.

-Yer cold, tha' shitty bag ain't doing nothing...- she smiled, what was she supposed to tell him?

-And? Are you gonna solve it or what?- She heard Daryl breath heavy while he moved a bit towards her, and covered her with his jacket, just being able to cover one of his shoulders with it. He irradiated warmth on her whole back and a wave of earthy smell hit her face.

-better?- he let her long red strands cover his face on the pillow closing his eyes at the weird new feeling. He liked it, and he was drunk, so he didn't even bother to say anything.

-yeah... you're like a portable heating device, oh god...

-mh...- he just smirked and they both fell to a deep sleep.

Shey woke up at sunrise, although it didn't seem to be sunny at all, she could hear the heavy rain hitting the windows. She felt warm, and heavy, too warm and too heavy maybe. The arm surrounding her waist was definetly not her own, and the three times bigger body stuck to her back was obiously Dary's.

She felt herself freezing for a second, not knowing what to do, she could feel the soft snoring on her ear, at least it wasn't as bad as the thunder coming from Merle's mouth on the sofa.

She moved her body backwards a little, she wouldn't care waking up as cozy as she was in that moment every day. She froze even more feeling Daryl bucking his hips forward onto her lower back sleepily.

-Holy shit... - she wispered to herself. Now she was stuck with Daryl's morning wood on her back and a very dangerous soon to be awake Merle on the sofa, who was obiously going to make a scene if he saw them like that. She tried to turn around slowly. Finding Daryl's bright blue eyes looking at her own intensely through his growing hair.

-Morning sunshine- she wispered jokingly, Daryl shifted unconfortably. He just realized his body was trying to tell him something, and his head was throbbing with an incredible headache.

-I... hum... sorry fer...

-ssh...- she was feeling good, she wasn't gonna let him ruin it- don't move or I think you'll puke all over me.

-I'm fine... just a bit hungover... is Mer..

-he's asleep. Don't worry.- He looked at her puzzled for abour five minutes- and its pouring outside, so you should rest a bit more, no one seems to be awake.

-sorry fer sleepin' all over ya.

-I slept well... you were just trying to keep me warm, you told me yesterday.- the tension could be cut in two at that moment.

-ya... I know...- He watched her wake up for a second to find something if her bag.

-here, take this... or you ain't gonna be able to move all day, some painkillers...- He took the pills and swallowed them dry. She kept looking at him, and raised a hand to take the hair off his face.

-you should let it grow, looks good on you- he snorted.

-ain't like I have an option, not many barbers 'round... and thanks fer the pills.

-nothing...- they were dangerously close Daryl still playing with the fabric on her lap.

-LOOK AT WHA' WE HAVE HERE, WHA' A SWEET, SWEET SCENE Y'ALL...- They both jumped at the older Dixon's voice.

-Merle!- Daryl seemed not to know what to say.

-Ya got yer dick wet fer once lil' brother?- Daryl looked down and then at his brother again- shit brother no doubt yer a Dixon, what a tent!- The younger brother tried to cover himself as much as he could with Shey's sleeping bag.

-shut the fuck up Merle! Go downstair and do somethin' productive instead of buggin' everyone with yer screamin'n'shit!- Merle just smirked and went out the door.

-Shey was enjoying seeing Daryl blush that way, but when she opened her mouth Daryl jumped from the bed angry as ever.

-Daryl...

-Shuddup, I got shit to do.- _fucking Merle..._ she thought.

She got dressed and followed the two brothers downstairs, movement was starting and almost everyone but the kids seemed to be waking up. Rick was sitting on the table having some canned beans with Daryl, who didn't even rise his head when she sat next to him and Merle.

-looks like we ain't gonna be able to do much today, this rain seems to be making the walkers nervous...- the dissapointment on Ricks face when he said that was obvious, he wanted to get things done quicky.

-I'll go try n'find some more game 'round here, cuddle's probably all bunched up 'cause the rain- Merle said.

-You shouldn't be going out today

-how sweet of ya..- he smirled at Shey- but food ain't gonna come by itself and ma baby brother went yesterday. Imma go have a look 'round too.

-take Shane with you Merle.

-oh nah! Not that dog!- Rick looked at him seriously.

-you ain't going alone.- Merle looked at Shane standing in the corner.

-stop complaining and lets go.- Merle looked at Shey who didn't say anything and just stared at him with a "sorry" on her eyes.

-FINE. WHATEVER, FUCK YA COP!- He stood up and took Daryl's crossbow.

-hey! Whatcha doin' with tha'!- Merle smirked.

-well, since you'll be otherwise occupied baby brother, imma borrow it, many walkers outside, don't wanna make much noise...

-if I see one scratch on it I'll fucking kill ya, jerk.- Shey giggled outloud unknowingly.

-And whatcha laughing for, Princess...

-s'nothing, I'll go help Carol with laundry, its getting soaking wet out there.

-mh... whatever- Daryl just stood up and followed Rick, Shey heard them talk about the gun distribution.

The day went by and everyone did their part as good as they could in that weather. The afternoon came, and Shey started realizing Daryl's uneasyness, he was walking up and down the stairs, breathing heavy.

-don't be worried, he'll be alright...- Shey tried to aproach him various times, he was avoiding her like the plague.

-ya don't know, I don't like that cop...

-I know...- She sat on the worn sofa and started playing with Carl and Sofia.

-Merle walked a few feet from Shane in the woods, he was following a dear track and the cop was just making too much noise. Suddenly, a strong noise caught his atention, she signaled to Shane to stay quiet.

-Help!- It sounded like an old man.

They sun through the woods until they entered a clear path, they saw a man surrounded by walkers, one almost got him. Merle started shooting the walkers the best he could with his only hand, realizing Shane was doing nothing behind him.

-ain't ya gonna help the man ya idiot?- he saw the cop raising his gun, not towards the walkers, not towards the old man, but towards him.

-shut up.

-the fuck yer doin' ya prick? - he cleared the rest of the walkers keeping an eye on Shane as much as he could. The old man layed on the floor unconcious and Merle walked towards him when he fels a sharp pain on his chest and hear a loud gunshot.

-you see... Rick is getting nervous, and I think he knows stuff, He'll think you tried to pass the man without helping and threatened me, so I had to defend myself...

-ya... fucking bitch...- he fell on his knees.

Back in the house, rick was looking at Daryl while he talked to T-dog and Dale.

-It's getting dark Rick, someone needs to do something- T-Dog said, looking at the younger Dixon.

-He's gonna want to go himself- Rick responded.

-I owe him Rick...- he walked towards daryl- I'm gonna go look for them, I'm sure nothing happened Daryl.

-I'll go find ma' brother myself!

-I left him there Daryl, I dropped the key, I owe him.

-but...

-Rick needs ya here, you know that, Merle knows that.

-Only Merle can kill Merle, his gonna be fine, ain't nothing can harm him...- they all knew he was trying to convince himself.

He just nodded, T-Dog turned around and just took a rifle before going out. Shey saw Daryl sit in the kitchen table, sharpening a knife nervous. She sat beside him, now caring about his reaction and pulled out a cig, and gave him another one.

-he'll be okay.- she stated.

-yeah...- he nodded looking at her with something in his eyes. Something she couldn't understand just yet.


	9. Chapter 9 It ain't the same

T-dog run through the woods as fast as he could, he heard a couple of shots in the distance, he wasn't a tracker, but he knew how to follow them.

-Holy shit...- He saw a big shadow running towards him, he instantly recongnized Shane.

-T! just fucking run! An old man just shot Merle

\- is he dead?- T-dog could see something was off about the officer, he didn't seem concerned nor affected, he just wanted to go back to the house as fast as posible.-ya go back to the house. I'll bring Merle back, he can't be dead, don't say anything, not to Daryl, not to anyone until I come back with him, ya hear me ?

-He's dead T-dog...- The man looked at Shane in disgust, he knew, and he wa sure Daryl would know.

-There are children in that house man, don't say anything to Daryl, Merle got lost, you're hurt, I went to find him. That's it.

Shane just nodded again and walked slowly towards the direction of the house, T-dog started running inmediately, he could hear walkers everywhere and that just meant blood, food.

As soon as Shane arrived to the front of the house Rick run towards him, Daryl followed, his fists trembling.

-where's ma' brother!- Shane stood there thinking for a second.

-I lost him in the woods, I fell and I couldn't run, so T-dog told me ta come back, he's bringing him back Daryl... he... was shot by an old man who freaked out, he was surrounded by walkers and you know Merle ain't the most friendly human being...

-Gimme a fuckin' second... gotta process this... ya tellin' me ya left ma' brother, shot, in the woods?- he was walking slowly towards Shane. Rick silently behind him in order to control him if he snapped. The next thing, Daryl was all over Shane, blood spraying with every punch to his face, Rick trying to hold the redneck.

-stop! for fucks sake, stop!- Shey run towards Daryl as fast as she could Rick couldn't hold her and him back at the same time. She was trying to grab his arms receiving a huge punch on the face from Daryl when he trew his fist back to stop her. She fell on the ground, last thing she remembered was the feeling of the warm blood flowing from her nose to her mouth.

Daryl froze in place, he was trembling all over, he looked at her unconciuous on the floor an then at the frightened look on Ricks face.

-I didn't... I didn't wanna...

-go inside Daryl... I'll...- at that very moment the figure of T-dog barely able to walk carrying Merle's limp body and the old man at the same time emerged from the woods.

-he's alive! Herschel is just unconcious, he told me he could help, then passed out, we need to bring them inside, try to wake the old man up, he'll help Merle!

Daryl stood in between his brother and Shey on the floor, covered in Shane's blood. He saw Rick running towards his brother, helping T-dog with him. And felt a huge lump on his throat. Rick's gaze caught him hard, he understood.

He picked up the petite woman's body from the floor with ease, and run back to the house with the rest of the men. He saw Rick running upstairs with his brother, he placed Shey on the sofa downstairs, and sat beside her in complete silence, trembling, he wouldn't get in the way, he couldn't do anything to help upstairs.

Carol aproached him slowly, he could tell she was afraid. She handed him a damp cloth.

-you didn't do it on purpose Daryl, we saw that. She'll know...- He took the cloth and waited for Carol to follow Lori upstairs.

He couldn't really move his injured hand, so he started cleaning the blood from her face as gently as he could with the other, he felt like crying like a fucking baby, all the preasure building up on his chest.

-I'm... - he knew she wasn't listening, he stopped right there, he wasn't gonna waste the few words that he was able to say. His mind betraying him as always.

He took a blanket from the floor and covered her trembling body with it. Then just sat there, looking at what he had done. Bruises alredy started to cover her cheek and part of her nose.

Rick came downstairs silently and sat on the rocking chair next to the sofa.

-Herschel's awake, T stopped the bleeding, and as soon as he feels better he'll extract the bullets. He doesn't remember what happened, but I don't think he was the one who shot Merle. I'll discuss the rest when everyone is well rested.

-can I...

-It's enough for today Daryl, dontcha think?- Ricks harsh look broke him even more than he alredy was. - let him rest, the old man's gonna help him and it'll be fine Daryl, you take care of her... Merle will be fine- The officer felt terrible about treating Daryl that way, he knew he was on edge, and feeling like shit for worsening the situation, but everyone was drained from the day and he still was thinking about how he could explain what Herschel told him to the rest of the group. Danger was ahead, a danger he didn't know if they could survive.

He watched Rick go towards the kitchen and covered himself with the rest of the blanket.

He woke in the middle of the night, the house completely silent. He suddenly remembered everything and felt a huge pain in his chest, he looked beside him and didn't see Shey there, he panicked even more.

-lay down daryl... you need rest too...- he relaxed and turned around fast.

-are ya... are ya okay?- she sat on the sofa and handed him a hot cup of instant coffee.- look I'm... I didn't wanna hit ya, I wasn't thinking and...

-I know, now we're even- she had a sweet smile on her bruised face, she knew Daryl was gonna explode if she made him feel guilty for what happened. So joking about slapping him back at camp was the best thing to lighten the mood.

-it ain't the same...- He lifted his hand to her chin to see the damage better. She backed off in reflex, scaring him- now yer scared of me... fucking great.

-I'm not, I just wasn't expecting that... sorry.- he lifted his hand again and cupped her chin, he put a long red lock behind her ear with his other hand, all scabbed and red still.

-yer all swelled, ya need cold water or somethin', we ain't got no ice...- He got up quickly, shifting his weight nervously and walked to the kitchen with the bloodied cloth to clean it up and refresh the water.

-ya lay down, come on...- She smiled, it was kind of cute to se him so concerned.

-oh, Daryl Dixon's gonna be my nurse? someone wake me up, I'm dreaming!

-shuddup. and stop moving yer face... gonna get hurt.- he kept the damp cold cloth to her face while cupping it.

-I went upstairs, That doctor took the bullets out, he'll live, if he rests properly, but his heart is weaker...- Daryl just looked at her, no expression, but she could see it in his eyes, he was thankful for the information.- everything will be fine Daryl...- She put her hand on his shoulder lightly- now. Gimme.

She took his hand and the damped cloth and started cleaning up the blood and undoing the bandage from the day before. Then they just sat there, Shey looking at the floor feeling Daryl's gaze on her. He got a bit closer to her, and without even thinking about it he left a quick kiss on her cheek, his face still touching between her neck and collabone. She cupped his face without needing to look at him in the eyes.

-m'sorry...- She nodded and felt him moving his face towards hers while she played with one of his semi- long brown strands. His hot breath so close to her face...

-morning love birds, keep going, just getting some coffee here...- Carol had a huge smile on her face.

They parted so quicky that what almost happened didn't even feel real. Shey stood up and smiled at Daryl before getting up.

-you go see your brother, I'll make you some new coffee too...


	10. Chapter 10 We could be dead tomorrow

Shey walked towards the kitchen, as Daryl went upstairs to see how Merle was doing. He knew he would be unconcious for a few more ours, maybe the rest of the day. He opened the door to see rick talking to the old man who supposedly shot his brother, he didn't look like an aggressive man. But his knuckles went white anyways.

-hey Daryl- was all Rick said, he was obviously nervous about the reaction the younger Dixon was showing.

-he gonna pull through?- Daryl said ignoring Rick and looking harshly into Hershel's eyes.

-yes, sorry for all this son, your brother is a tough man- the doctor answered.

-why did you shoot him, he was just hunting- Daryls voice was so calm it made Herschel even more nervous, he didn't even know what really happened out there in the woods, he blacked out after hearing all the shouting and shots, for God's sake, he didn't even bring a gun! He gave them up a long time ago.

-I'm almost certain I didn't shoot your brother son.

-I ain't yer son. And who the fuck shot him then, huh? Yer the stranger here!- his voice started to rise- ya gonna tell me T-Dog did it?, huh? Sha...- he stopped there, Shane was probably still unconciuos from the huge beating he received from him. The old man didn't look capable of shooting people for the sake of it, but something inside him told him that Shane wouldn't hesitate to do so. He knew he didn't like Merle, nor him, and he was starting to show a creepy fixation on Shey.

-Daryl, this man just saved your brother. We should take his word for now. T wasn't there still and neither Hershel nor Shane seem to remember what really happened.

-That asshole awake alredy?- Daryl asked, his heart rate speeding up like crazy.

-for a few minutes last night, you hit him hard Daryl, you almost broke his jaw- Rick answered.

-Good...- was all Daryl said and exited through the door mumbling something, he had to check on Shey, and he was going to put distance in between them right then. He didn't need a distraction, even less from a fancy college educated bitch.

He saw her right after going down the stairs, the bruising on her nose and jaw alredy showing. She walked towards him with a weak smile and a cup of instant hot coffee.

-Here you go, warm coffee, did you see Merle?- He just stood there looking at her face without answering- Daryl? Are you oka...

-leave me the fuck alone.- Was all he told her before storming off the farmhouse with his crossbow, he needed to kill something not to kill someone.

-Daryl!- he heard her shouting after him, but he just kept walking- fucking asshole! The hell is up witcha now!- She dropped the cup of coffee on the floor and run upstairs, specting the worst.

-Whats wrong?- was all Rick said looking at her surprised by her sudden intrusion.

-Is Merle okay?- her breathing was harsh.

-yeah, yeah he's stable, he will pull through- Rick answered.

-then why is Daryl...

-you'll have to ask him, he in not taking this right, I think we need to talk, alone. First go tell the rest that we need to have an urgent meeting, Hershel here has to go check on his daughters. We're in trouble Shey.

-why?- She was starting to panic.

-meeting.- was all rick said before signaling her to the door. Something bad was gonna happen, she felt it.

She walked downstairs and gathered everyone but the children, Shane and obviously Merle in the living room, the tension could be cut. They all saw Rick and the doctor come from upstairs.

-Hershel here is gonna go check on his girls to his farm now, we all need to talk.- Rick said, while opening the door for the older man. Once Hershel was gone, he sat on the sofa next to T-Dog.

-Well?- Andrea's bitchy tone made Shey roll her eyes.

-something weird is been going on out there. Hershel and his family realized a few weeks ago. Walkers are rising in numbers in a pretty sudden way, and they are all coming from the same direction.

-a Herd of some kind?- Glenn asked looking scared.

-he doesn't think so, also, the other day he went hunting with some guy called Otis, they saw the weirdest thing in the main road to Atlanta. A pile of dead walkers closing the entrance...

-that is not that weird...- Andrea spat to him.

-let me finish, will ya, they all had their heads bashed. In a pretty gruesome way, they then checked most of the sideroads around here. Same thing again and again.

-oh my God...- Shey sat down in the nearest chair- if there is a bunch of psichos surrounding and trying to control this area we might aswell be dead.

-they need to have numbers to do something of that magnitude- Rick went on- and no need to say they are probably not willing to work with other groups. We keep calm for now, tomorrow some of us will go take a look with Otis and Herschel, judge the situation for ourselves.

Once Rick was finished talking they all started to go do their chores, Shey stayed right where she was, looking at Rick.

-you wanted to talk to me...- She said, just one thing in her mind.

-look I know you are worried about Daryl being out there alone, he'll be fine, I'm sure he is just blowing some steam off with the walkers.

-yeah, amazing, he could get bitten or murdered by a bunch of psichos, great, so relaxing.- She responded sarcastically.

-It was Shane.- Rick said suddenly.- I'm not an idiot and neither are you, Shane shot Merle, I don't know why and I don't need to right now. But I need to ask you to do something.

-Rick...- She started.

-I'm sure Daryl will figure it out soon, if he hasn't alredy. He will kill him and we both know that, and once Shane recovers from what happened yesterday I have a feeling we'll need all the manpower we got. Daryl trusts you, or so it seems...

-nice way to put it- She cut him again angrily.

-keep him calm, we need him, we need you, and even if he is my friend, or was.- He paused for a second there- we unfortunately need Shane.

-I know that, but if Daryl wants to have his way with that fucking dick I can't stop him Rick. You know that, he doesn't even want to talk to me right now.

-He'll calm down eventualy, now go rest some more, there are some painkillers left in the kitchen, you look like shit.- he smiled at her jokingly and went out the door to help T cut some wood for the fire.

Carol approached Shey in the sofa a few minutes later, she handed her another wet cold rug to clean her face again.

-how are you feeling?- she knew there was no need to ask, the worry was quite obvious in Shey's eyes.

-fine.

-you know you can talk to me, right?- She sat down next to her and helped with the cold rug.

-I'm worried. I hate it when people ask questions they alredy know the answer for and you are a great person Carol, I can tell... I'm behaving like a bitch.

-you are entitled, Daryl is not the only one with the right to blow on peoples faces when everything goes wrong you know... I saw how he treated you this morning after going upstairs and seeing Merle. He had no right, and by the way, I'm really sorry for interrupting whatever was going on between you two this morning.

-maybe it was for the best.

-The world is gone to shit darling...- Carol answered with a sad smile- After I lost Ed... oh, I loved that jerk...- She looked out the window for a second- we could all be dead tomorrow, so no, it wasn't for the best. He'll come to you eventually, I can see that.- With that she just woke up and went to the kitchen to try and prepare some dinner with the cans they had left.

Daryl entered the front door at that moment, left his crossbow next to Shey without even looking at her and stormed upstairs covered in blood. Not a single word.

 **Bashed heads? Psichos? Did I just ate the governor for lunch 'cause I don't like him? Yeah.**

 **Did somebody say early Saviours in Georgia because why not? Yeah.**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been completely blocked. So thanks so much for waiting!**

 **xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 He looks like an animal

Daryl stood in front of the bed looking at his brother as if he was in some kind of trance, he didn't even remember how many walkers he had killed minutes before in the woods, and Rick had told him about the little meeting that went on right after he left the farmhouse.

He walked up still trembling from the cold rain and the tension, and walked towards the small bathroom closing the door behind him. He took his plaid shirt off an just stood there looking at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't lose Merle, he had always been told they were all they've got and will always have. He could see his scars peeking from his left shoulder and his face contorted in disgust. Merle left him more than once too, he had no one.

He finished undressing and entered the warmish water, letting it clean all the blood and rotten saliva from his arms, face and neck. _"Daryl, are you okay?"_ he coul feel goosebumps forming all over his back at her voice, going on and on in his head. " _Daryl"_ he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, getting dressed as fast as he could and going downstairs again passing everyone by without even looking at their faces and picking his crossbow from the ground. Shey just looked at him going out towards the woods again, he was going to get himself killed.

She decided to go visit Merle upstairs, he should be awake by then, she saw Rick following Daryl to the woods as fast as he could through the window, that relaxed her a bit.

-I don't know if you are awake or not, but just so you know, you little brother is an asshole. And you better control him.- She just sat down on the chair in front of the bed looking at Merle with an angry face, at least she could get some things off her chest without receiving any rude answers. She stayed in silence until she heard Merle's breathing change.

-holy... shit- his voice even raspier than it was normaly.

-there you are, you piece of shit...- one of Merle's eyebrows moved in surprise.

-I was hoping to see ma' lil' brother all worried sitting there, not you princess- Shey laughed at that.

-I guess he is too occupied blowing all the shit he's got in that blunt head of his outside. How are you feeling?- Merle just laughed, coffing violently.

-Whatchu do this time?

-nothing, he is just having a rough time with you being shot and a bunch of psichos being out there...- She answered expecting Merle's surprised face.

-now ya gotta explain that to me, I don't remember shit. Just blacked out in the woods, cop-dog and officer friendly shouting... then black again. Fuck, I feel like I had a hell of a night out without the fun and the pussy.

-The doctor from the farm just outside, he saved you. He found a bunch of headless corpses in almost every side and mainroad 'round here.

-Well, thats fucked up...- Shey looked at him with a serious expression, he was laughing. Laughing.

-I don't fucking have time for this shit right now Merle. Rest. Sun is going down and your stupid brother is still out there- His eyes darkened, Shey knew he was worried then.

-be careful sweetcheeks.- That was all he said before she exited the room.

She walked through the woods and heard Ricks voice shouting, Daryl's southern drawl followed and she knew she up for a show. She saw both men standing up surrounding two bodies, she recognized Herschel, but she didn't know who the other one was. A big man, she walked towards the two of them and had to cover her mouth not to shout. A headless big man. At least Herschel seemed to be breathing erraticaly. Daryl suddenly stormed towards her.

-What the fuck are ya doing out here! Go back to the house! Now!- He grabbed her harshly by the arm.

-no.- was all she said without even looking at him in the eye- Rick?- the sheriff stood there looking at the bodies and picked Hershel up, Daryl stood there piercing Shey with his gaze and still grabbing her.

Two girls appeared from Herschel's farm, shouting and crying.

-Daddy!- the blonde one collapsed in the floor and just passed out when she saw Otis laying in the ground headless.

-Is he okay?- the brunette one asked. - Patricia, we saw Patricia, she was a walker, she...- Rick grabbed her, she shouldn't see Otis like that.

-Daryl- Rick's voice was trembling- I'll take the girls and Hershel to the house, I want the windows barricaded, no one goes in or out until we figure out what's going on. - Daryl nodded without taking his eyes from Shey. She finally looked at him in the eyes, They were filled with anger, why were they always filled with so much anger.- I want you two inside as early as you can too- Rick finished.

They saw him walk carrying the younger sister and Hershel with the brunette's help.

-c'mon, we need to get back.

-no.- she answered again. Her gaze now hard on him.

-Are ya stupid? Ain't gonna letcha out here with what's going on!- He shouted in her face, attracting a couple of walkers passing by. He shot them almost without looking. Shey got closer to his face still looking up at his grey-blue eyes.

-Don't you dare touch me like that again- she shook her arm off his grasp violently and turned around, Daryl grabbed her again and she stopped suddenly.-Daryl...- He grabbed her even harder. She tried to hit his chest repeatedly failing until she was pinned to the nearest tree. They could hear walkers all around them and they were losing light.

-Why are you doing this, big and strong Daryl is scared of the little amount of emotions he left himself feel yesterday, huh?- her voice was low now, anger coating every word.

-shut up.

-you know your brother woke up after you left again, and you weren't even there. You are lucky he doesn't give a fuck about it because he knows you are stupid, Daryl.

-I ain't stupid, stop.- He pressed her to the tree even more- I dunno, I ain't used to dealing with shit, I... didn't wanna...- he was cut off by the sound of a machinegun all around them. Walker parts flying everywhere, he shoved her down to the ground covering Shey with his body. When the sound stopped she opened her eyes and felt Daryl's whole weight on her.

-Daryl...- She shook him as much as she could, feeling warm liquid coating her shirt. Had she been shot? no. She looked at the source of blood, a huge wound on Daryls right shoulder, she checked his pulse and found it weak. Tears started flowing from her eyes without even realising- Daryl answer me, shit!- she heard footsteps running towards them in the distance and Daryl's hand tightening around her wrist.

-run...- his voice was weak.

-I'm not leaving you here.- was all she said.

-I... I'll be fine, I promise. Just run princess, please run.- she stood up helping Daryl lean on the tree. She looked at him and kept crying as she tried to press on his wound.

-no... Daryl please...- the footsteps kept coming, he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, it wasn't loving, it wasn't sweet, it was desperate.

-Run. Now.

She saw herself obeying suddenly, the rough voices of three men almost on top of them, and she run, she run towards the house as fast as she could. She heard the sound of a walkie behind her "We've got one of their men, shot. Lost the bitch we'll bring him to base now" another voice laughing and Daryl's grunts. _Look at him, Negan's gonna like this one. Look at this animal._ Was the last thing she heard before Rick grabbed her coming out of nowhere, shoving her inside the house and muffling her cries with his hand.

 _ **We're on Easy Street... and it feels so sweet...**_

Everything was blurry, and he felt the cold air hit his whole body. He blacked out again.

 _ **Cause the world is but a treat, when we're on Easy Street...**_

The door opened in a sudden move, the light burning his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Pardon

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)xxxx**

* * *

He almost couldn't remember the man's words, Negan, he learned from hearing the name several times. The carismatic tone he mocked him everytime he opened the metal door to the cell, it made him sick. The threats, everyone in the group was in danger, she was in danger, and he wondered if Merle was still alive. They couldn't possibly have stayed at the farmhouse.

He knew that several days had passed, the torture song was encrypted in his brain like a curse. He turned around facing the ceilling, or at least that's what he thought, he couldn't tell anymore.

-oh hi there strager!- him again. He sat down, his back to the wall, he could feel the infected shotwound in his shoulder complaining.-just here to bring you your fucking food, you know, we should at least get to know each other... and its a lovely fucking day outside! It's a shame you ain't gonna be able to enjoy it!- Daryl kept looking at his own naked chest, covered in caked dirt- no answer? Well, that's just fucking rude!- a huge shiny smile in his face. He trew a bowl full of dog food towards him. Daryl kept ignoring him, until a huge bang made him tremble, he saw the silouette of a huge baseball bat covered in metal wire. -FUCKING ANSWER ME, PRICK!- He looked at him for the first time.

-the... hell ya want me to say- he was surprised at his hability to talk, his voice raspy and broken.

-maybe you need some context, I understand, a stranger tortures you... you don't want to talk, you want to protect your friends... yeah, I get it. Let's apply some context. GET UP AND FACE THE WALL. NOW. - Daryl sat there for a second, until he heard the loud bang again and felt Negan forcing him up, grabbing him by his shoulder-length hair.

He grunted in pain and disconfort when his chest touched the cold wall.

-Now, I don't think you'll be too angry if I decorate that fucked up back of yours a bit more, right?- Daryl felt a huge preassure on his chest, but did nothing, he was probably right, it didn't matter anymore. - I'll take the silence as an invitation. Let me just ask you something before we start, you know, I'm just curious. Daddy issues? Does that beautiful thing my men told me about know how disgusting that looks?- Daryl just kept looking at the wall, eyes empty.

The gutural scream coming from his own throat could be heard all around the saviours' compound. Negan basically stabed him with the bat in the middle of his upper back, hundreds of metal thorns wounding his skin all at once, he felt his eyes water, but that was nothing compared to what he felt next.

-tell me, you want me to write something special or you cool with a straight line down? I must admit, Lucille can be a real artist when she's having a good day. Not today though, down it is, and theeeeeere we go!- He grabbed his injured shoulder for balance causing Daryl to shake, he felt the bat go down his spine, blood running all down his naked body, he didn't shout anymore, he just closed his eyes and tried not to pass out. A couple of minutes after his hands went numb, and it all went black again.

A week had passed since they took Daryl, and lost the farm, Shane, Dale and Andrea to a herd, they had no option but to go from house to house trying to scavange everything they could find. Merle was doing much better, although he wasn't able to keep the groups rithm as efficiently as before. Shey was the only one he talked to after finding out about Daryl, but he never got any answers, she hadn't talked to anybody after Rick shoved her into the house. She didn't talk, or eat for that matter, and it was beginning to show.

-ya ain't doing nothing good to yerself by destroying yer body 'cause ya think ma' brother being taken was yer fault ya know...- no answer, they kept walking in silence under the hot Georgia sun.- He will be more than dissapointed in ya when we get him back.- Merle continued. She looked at him, just a glance and offered Merle a smoke. He smiled at her weakly.

Another three days passed by, both Carol and Maggie had tried talking to her offering her food everytime they could, she didn't even look up, only Merle could get that much from her. Since Maggie and Glenn got closer to one another, the older Greene sister grew more and more concerned about the red-haired girl, her eyes where tired, and she always walked slower than the rest, whitch was dangerous, even if they all knew she was being watched by Merle the whole time.

The next day, while doing laundry near a river they all saw Rick running towards them. He was out of breath and seemed to be excited as hell.

-what is it?- Carol asked.

-A prison- he almost shouted, he looked insanely happy.

-so what?- T-Dog looked at him all confused. -wait, empty?- Rick nodded.

-guns, ammo, secure cells, probably ration packs, just gotta clean 'em up from the dead- Merle said. Rick nodded again, his smile growing even more. They all started following Rick as fast a they could.

-Merle...- A weak voice behind him, he turned around surprised just to feel his hand shake. -Merle... ple...- Shey collapsed on the ground, her nose bleeding. Hershel ran as fast as he could to check on her.

-None of you got her to eat anything yet?- They all shook their heads. He then looked at Merle who was trying to keep her head upright- how long since she drank any water?

.coupla' days, I think.

-Are you crazy? She's probably dehydrated!- Merle just looked at him angry and picked her up from the floor quicky.- Lets just get to the prison and lay her down, we need to get some fluid into her as fast as we can. Merle just walked towards Rick carrying Shey in his arms.

-Make Santa Claus here shut up or imma make him be sorry fer opening tha' mouth! Whatchu want me ta do, huh? Shove the bottle down her throat? None of y'all did nothing ta help! Just shut the fuck up!

After that they all kept following Rick in silence.

Daryl woke up again to a kick in his stomach, he threw up instantly, the taste of bile and the small amount of dirty water they gave him coating his mouth. He felt a throbbing pain in his head, probably from the fever he had from the infected wounds.

-time to wake up Redneck! Negan's orders- One of the men said, throwing him a dirty prisonsuit looking thing. - get dressed, looking at you is making me want to thow up too, ya know...- the rest laughed closing the door again. He got dressed falling over a few times. The high fever making him feel dizzy.

The door opened again a few minutes later.

-Well, hi again!- That fucking voice. - I thought you'd like a little roadtrip, you know, just to send a little message to your friends.- Daryl just grunted at the light.- oh!, come on! You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia! Ain't ya happy? We've been following your group for quite some time now, they found themselves a pretty huge place! Doesn't that make ya happy, huh?- He grabbed him by the suit, he could alredy feel it sticking to the blood and puss on his back. They were going to set him free, and he didn't give two fucks, something told him things were gonna go even worst for them because of that. He was just the message.


	13. Chapter 13 Wounded

Back at the prison everything was too calm, the silence after almost losing Glenn, who offered to be the one clearing out the entrance was, to say the least, uncomfortable. Cell block A was cleared out as well, and Hershel had managed to get some fluids into Shey who was still unconcious but had recovered some of her pulse- strength. Rick and T-Dog were trying to find the cafeteria, they needed food, and some medical supplies for Lori, who they found out on the road was pregnant. That fact ended up being their undoing, Rick listened to no one, didn't talk to Lori at all, and snapped so easily it was almost dangerous to even look at him the wrong way.

Daryl woke up again when he felt the truck's engine roaring. Everything hurt, every single muscle in his body aching violently at every little bump on the road. The dirty greyish- brown suit which was now completely stuck to the two huge wounds on his back tugged and ripped his skin off with every move.

After a while, he felt the truck stop dead, and he heard people getting out of the vehicle. A tanned thin man with a mustache opened the back door with force, and grabbed him by the hair again, he was getting sick of that.

-this is you lucky day my friend! We are leaving you here, play a lil' hide and seek with yer frinds- Daryls eyed opened as much as they were able to.- Oh, don't look at me like that, we're letting ya have that shitty crossbow, nobody here knos how to use it anyways.- He didn't even know if he was gonna be able to lift it at his state so he just nodded and afterwards felt the wet muddy floor hit his face.

-I'll send some of your people in a coupla' ours for ya, scare them a bit, I hope you are able to defend yourself for a while, we don't really want you friends to find a walker having ya for dinner, do we?- Negan's voice was as cheery as it could be, he didn't spect him to make it. The other man just shoved him into the ground again, kicking his legs and getting back into the truck. Daryl heard them leaving and just sighed, he crawled through the mud dragging the huge weapon as silently as he could, low moans of pain exiting his lips every few moves.

Negan's trucks stopped just outside the prison, Merle and Rick waited for them at the gate, signaling T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie and Carol to keep watch at every entrance to the cellblocks.

-I think I owe y'all an apology for not introducing myself propperly the other day. I mean I know you must all be feeling threatened and such, so. Who is the leader?!- Merle looked at him, his eyes defying Negan, scanning him, and his every move.

-Me. - Rick stepped up, the only thing standing in between Negan and himself was the gate. -what the hell do you want from us.- he was dead serious, the contrast compared to Negan was incrdible.

-half of yer shit, yer name, phone number maybe?- he stopped a second to laugh at his own joke- I want all your shit, I own you.

-No, it's Rick, and where is my man, where is Daryl!- Merle stepped up when he heard his brothers name.

-you did anything to him, I'll fucking gut ya!- The older Dixon grabbed the fence violently attracting a few walkers. Negan smiled at Merle, and bashed the walker's heads in with one swing of his bat.

-he is fine... well, I wouldnt say fine, are you two related?- Merle just nodded- he is somewhere in the woods, I had to leave him in a pretty bad shape, I've met rocks who talk more than him.- Rick had to hold Merle so he didn't open the gate and jump at the man.

-Where is he?- Negan amiled even more.

-I told ya, the woods, about a mile away, as I said, he's probably being munched on by a few walkers. So...- he looked at Rick with a dramatic smile.- We gonna make ya a little visit again next week. Half of yer shit or I'll chop... What was his name again?

-Daryl- Simon answered.

-...Daryl, it even sounds good, I'll chop Daryl into pieces and make all of you eat them.- He laughed a bit more in Ricks face and just turned aruond.

-If I where you, I would run, try and find whatever is left of the guy in te woods. Give him a nice funeral.- Simon said before turning around and following Negan.

As soon as the Saviours left the prison area, both Merle and Rick opened the gate running towards the woods as fast as they possibly could.

-DARYL!- Merles' voice echoed thoughout the woods, they both kept running, following the truck's traces back the way Negan and his men came. Merle was tracking as fast as he could, distress showing in his eyes.

-DARYL!- They both heard a grunt, and followed the sound of somebody moaning in pain and seemingly fighting. They saw Daryl in the distance, on the ground, with a walker on top of him trying to bite him and almost reaching for his neck. Merle jumped at the walker as fast as he could, and shot him in between the eyes right before it got Daryl. He didn't even look like himself, his hair was caked in mud, and so was his whole face. Once the walker was out of the way both Merle and Rick tried to pull him up, he was almost unconcious so he kept falling right after they held him still.

-Daryl, Are you okay? Brother!- Merle shouted at him. He mumbled something in return.-Daryl!- After that Merle's hand touched something sticky and wet and Daryl growled like a beast, his eyes filling with tears of pain.-Rick, hold him facin' down, yeah, like tha' I have a bad feelin'...- Rick inmediately did as he was told and Merle's eyes opened in distress- Holy God damn... Daryl...- His whole back was covered in dried and fresh blood, coating his dirty ruff shirt. They could even see the indentation going all down his spine, from top to bottom, the fabric trapped and stuck to the puss on the huge infected wound and what seemed like a bullet hole right in his right shoulder.

Rick gestured towards the prison and Merle just nodded. They completely lifted Daryl from the ground trying not to touch his back at all, and rushed towards the fence as fast as they where capable of carrying the man.

Hershel opened the gate as fast as he saw them running towards him. The veterinarian looked at Daryl shocked while Merle run with him in his arms towards the cellblock door.

They laid him on the main block dinning table Hershel's voice echoed all over the place shouting and asking for towels and warm water.

-Rick, I'm gonna need Merle to hold him as hard as he can, facing down. I'm gonna need you to press towels into the shotwound clean all the dirt and puss as much as you can.

-Daddy, antibiotics, he'll need them, we are low in painkillers too- Maggie said from the cell Shey was resting at.

-Imma go to my bike as soon as we're finished with this, I got some good shit there, none of that generic crap. - Merle disapeared out into the prison yard while Maggie helped Rick collect everything they needed for Daryl. Merle returned a few minutes before.

-crystal meth... don't need that, clap... no... here. This should knock him down for two to three ours after yer done- he gave Herschel the pills ignoring the old man's disapointed look.

Rick then placed a few towels on the table and he flipped Daryl onto his stomach with Merle's help, the rest looked at the scene scared, his screams and moans of utter pain coating the cement walls.

Hershel proceeded to clean both his wounds with an alcohol soaked towel after placing a folded bandanna in between Daryl's teeth to protect them.

-I'm sorry for this...- He started rubbing the liquid and cleaning up caked layers of dirt and infection fluids from inside the huge wound that covered the middle of his back, the younger Dixon's eyes opened and almost went white, his whole body tensed up, muscles pumping in desperation while Rick and his brother tried to hold him in place.

-mmmmmppfh! Sto...arrgh! Ple...- he groaned pleading a few more times and just suddenly passed out when the doctor began to stitch the smaller shotwound.

-Maggie...- she heard a weak voice call from behind her.

-hey darling, are you feeling better?- she saw Shey's eyes water.

-Was that... I heard him, I thought I was dreaming but... is he...- Maggie kneeled in front of her trying to make her stay in bed.

-Daddy is taking good care of him, they need their time to fix him up, you need the rest, you need to be there for when he wakes up- she just wrapped her around her arms and let her cry in frustration, she didn't have to see what was going on a few meters away, she wouldn't be able to take it. Not then.

Once he was finished, Hershel took Merle who was visibly shaking into the next block.

-I'm gonna need you to listen right now, I know this is hard. The moment he wakes up, help him take two of this and some water, slowly or he'll throw them back up. Carry him to the main showers, clean him up keeping the bandages in his back as dry as possible.


	14. Chapter 14 Squirrels

Merle just grabbed Daryl as gently as he could with T-Dog's help. They had to clean him up as Hershel said in order to prevent further infection in his back wounds. Rick proceeded to call a meeting in the dinning room, he knew Negan's visit had everyone shaken up, Lori looked at him worried and hurt. He didn't even react to her, not saying a single word even though he was indeed worried for the arrival of the baby in a few days.

They thought the prison was going to be a step forward, that it would help them heal from all the events that happened so quicky one after the other, but Daryl's situation and Lori's pregnancy on top of Negan's threat had the whole group trembling and lost. Once everyone but Merle, T, and Daryl were on the main dinning area, Rick started talking, voice hard, commanding:

-I don't think I need to tell y'all but we have a problem. Now, I don't want anybody panicking, the only chance now after what that asshole did to Daryl and said is to plan our whole week's schedule to go on runs.- Carol stepped forward, her eyes big and surprised.

-Are we really gonna give that man what he is asking for?, Rick, look what he did to Daryl, look what he did to all of us! We need to move on, get out of here.

-Enough!- Carol backed up scared at Rick's shouting.- After all we've been though, we are not running from this, we need supplies anyways, we have to keep our family safe. We'll make him think we are on board with his system, once Daryl is doing better and we are prepared, we attack, e kill them all.- he stated, looking right at Carol's eyes.

-but the baby...- Lori's voice was weak, Carl squeezed his mom's hand conforting her.

-the baby is not our main issue right now.- Hershel faced Rick after hearing that.

-Rick...

-It is NOT a priority!- Rick shouted, his hands trembling.- we plan this, we fight back. To hell with democracy.- After that he just left not looking at anybody.

Shey just approached Lori once everyone spread up. Hershel did the same seeing how the woman was shaking, her eyes full of tears of fear and hurt.

-Lori...

-I deserve this, don't come here now trying to confort me, I brought this on myself. You don't even like me!- she cried. Shey just took both her hands and helped her to her cell, sitting on the floor looking straight to her eyes. Hershel stood up right beside the entrance to the cell looking at both women.

-I know we haven't talked much... and I haven't really been around that much this weeks we spent on the road, but I now you are hurting. We are family now Lori...

-It'll be born dead...- her voice broke- It'll be born dead and It'll all be my fault!- tears started flowing and she covered her eyes with her hands.

-don't say that, don't you dare!- Shey forced her to look at her in the eyes.- I don't give a fuck about who the father of this baby is, you hear me? Rick will come to his senses once we've dealt with that fucking psicho, and we'll all be here for you and that baby.- Hershel got closer to them.

-I'll inspect you in a few minutes after Merle and T-Dog are back with Daryl, the young lady is right, everything will be alright darling, we'll pull through this.- Lori smiled still upset, she nodded and just laid down with Shey's help. Hershel looked at her with a caring smile- you should rest too, I'll wake you up when i'm done with him, he'll be out for quite some time after what happened, but he'll need to eat something while those antibiotics are on his system.

Shey just nodded and kissed Hershel on the cheek thankfully, the she exited the room and went to her and Maggie's cell.

-How's she doing?- The farmer's daughter looked at her concerned.

-She is scared out of her mind, Rick's not helping either, she needs rest and confort, that's all- She sat down next to the brunette.

-my daddy'll take care of her, of him, we'll take care of each other...

-that's what we do...

-And I'm sure ma' daddy told you to have some rest too... so enough talking and lay down- Maggie said jokingly.- Shey looked desperate.

-I can't sleep while he is... I can't be here doing nothing all day, I need to help, please.- Maggie gave her an understanding look.- He'll be out for some time... your dad told me he should eat something if he is taking those antibiotics. Maybe I could help with dinner?, we've got quite a bit of canned soup and it'll be good for everyone to have something warm, specially Lori and the kids.- She woke up pacing nervously on her feet.

-he'll be fine sweetie, now stop panicking and lets warm up that soup or I'll have to tie ya up to the bunk. I wonder if that Redneck nows how much you care for him- Shey smiled and walked behind Maggie.

-He knows, I think, he is just... complicated.

A while later, Merle and T-Dog emerged from the shower's hallway, carrying Daryl to the spare cell at the end of the block. Hershel helped them with getting him into one of the bunks, resting on his left side. He was still out.

-Make sure he is well covered, Merle, are you staying?- The older Dixon nodded looking at his brother.- We'll bring you some dinner in a moment, remember to give him those as soon as he wakes up, fighting the infection will be the only thing thats gonna help with the fever- he finished referring to the pills on the side table. Merle just nodded once again and sat down on the floor next to the bunk.

The silence around the metal dinning table was unconfortable as hell, Shey was telling Sophia and Carl about the adventures she lived before meeting Merle when she was alone in Atlanta, the kids seemed to be forgetting about the situation a bit and Carol smiled at her, she was so thankful for the readhead's help with the kids.

Once they where done eating, they all spread up again and Shey saw Merle aproaching Hershel running, she walked fast towards them.

-He's up, I ain't able to get him to stay the fuck still! He ain't taking the meds, he's hurtin' and imma kill'im if ya'll don't do something!- The three of them run towards the cell. Merle stopped Shey before going in- ya shouldn't be here yet, he ain't gonna say nothing...

-I just wanna see if he is okay...- Merle tried to calm himself down and just nodded.

Hershel entered the cell first, Daryl was still on his side, the sheets on his fists in a bunch and he was burying his face in the pillow not to grunt because of the pain, he was hyperventilating.

-Merle, keep him still for a moment, he needs to take two of those and a few painkillers, he is going to hurt himself further and he is alredy struggling to breathe because of the fractured ribs!- Merle held Daryl down the best he could, almost receiving huge kick for it.

-yer gonna have ta calm down lil' brother, yer just doing things worst!- Daryl just grunted in pain at him.

-Force them down if you have to, I'm sorry for this but he needs the meds Merle- Hershed sounded sorry, but his voice was serious and severe. He walked to the entrance and looked at Merle once again before closing the curtain- The painkillers will put him out in about half an our, he'll feel pretty out of his senses for a while.- He then exited the cell to find Shey sitting down with watery eyes looking at the wall in front of her.

-Go inside a bit after Merle is done with that, he'll be much calmer when the pills start working, he'll be fine...- She nodded without looking at him.

Inside the cell Merle waited still holding Daryl down until he stopped grunting and fighting him.

-Imma shove this pills down yer throat if I have ta brother... just know that if ya bite me imma kill ya once yer all good.- He forced Daryl's mouth open with his one good hand and shoved the three pills at once forcing him to swallow them with some water.- There ya go.- Daryl just looked at a lost point on the wall in front of him, breathing hard and closing his eyes for a moment after just noddind weakly.

A few minutes after he started feeling the painkillers working, he felt numb and couldn't think straight, Merle just patted him in the leg carefully and got out of there, sitting back to the wall in front of Shey.

-Give'im a few minutes, he looked pretty lost, just call me if he says somethin' funny cause' of all them drugs.- She looked at him dissaprovingly while he walked towards the dinner.

After trying to pull herself together, she stood up and moved the curtain aside. Daryl didn't even look at her, he kept looking at that same point on the wall with heavy eyes. He looked cleaner and all his wounds where patched up by Hershel, his whole back covered in bandages and half hidden by the sheets, he had a busted lip and a completely black eye partially covered by his now wet hair.

She got closer and felt him tense up a bit, she knelt down in front of him and just combed his hair out of his face with her fingers without saying a word.

-ya... can take a picture- he coffed hard- I'll last longer...- She smiled. She didn't even care if he was being a dick.

-don't need a picture, you're here now- She stated,she kept running her fingers through his hair covering him better with his other hand.

-the squirrels...- he continued.

-what?

-ya... gotta clean 'em... up- She smiled even harder, at least he was being funny with all the meds in his system.

-ya need to sleep, that's what you need, let the antibiotics do their work... I'll bring ya some soup when ya wake up

-but...

-yeah Daryl, sunshine, I'll clean the squirrels...- She tried not to laugh which was weird, because she was crying at the same time. Without even thinking about it, she left a kiss in his forehead and left him there, with his eyed closed and closed the curtain behind her breathing hard.

When she entered the room where the rest of the group was looking at her questioning.

-he is calmer, he just needs to rest for a few ours and eat something.

Rick who just arrived nodded and dismissed the rest of them- Can I have a word?- Shey shook her head.

-Nah, I'll stay up on watch tonight, I'll take care of Daryl if he needs anything. You go rest and pull yer shit together Rick, we need our leader and Lori needs her husband- Rick looked at her while she took one of the shotguns and went outside. Merle who was listening from a dark corner just followed her.

She pulled out two cigarrettes and gave one to the older Dixon while sitting on one os the outside benches.

-He say something?- He said letting the smoke exit his lungs with a harsh breath.

-yeah... looks like I gotta clean some squirrels or they'll go bad...- Merle laughed hard.

-You better start learning then, lil' brother don't let just anyone touch his "squirrels"- she pushed Merle jokingly.


	15. Chapter 15 Safe

By the time the sun was hiding behind the Georgia trees, she was on watch. The light breeze caresing her face on top of the guard tower, even the smell of death was less noticeable up there, an she allowed herself not to think about their current situation for a few minutes, not to think about the blood and scars. That was all one could somehow relax in the new world.

She could see Hershel in the distance walking behind Merle, who seemed to be headed towards the gate.

-You now risking it this soon could get us in trouble, Rick alredy told you...- the old man began.

-need ta find gas, food, n'scape route even, that what we gotta do if we gonna stay at this fucking mouse trap old man!- Merle looked determined and angry.

-There's no need for you to go alone- Hershel responded with an understanding expression.

-Rick's head s'fucking who knows where, ma' lil' brother ain't even able to walk still, I ain't gonna risk her life again 'cause she's reckless as fuck right now- He looked up to the tower where she was listening- and all y'all ain't gonna do shit, so I'll be back by tomorrow. Just leave me the fuck alone!

She saw Hershel just nod, she understood Merle's point, she wished he was careful anyways, but she understood.

When the air started getting crisper and night fell over them, Maggie knocked at the tower door ready to take her shift, she found Shey still looking at the woods, eyes lost.

-Merle...

-I know. He'll be fine, he needs to do something, he does care you know...- Maggie smiled at that.

-yeah, even if he's a complete asshole anyways- Shey laughed at that.

-yeah... did ya...- Maggie fixed her eyes somewhere in the woods too before answering, as if both of them where trying to take everything in.

-Daddy changed his bandages earlier, the infection's decreasing, he just needs s'more sleep and he'll heal up eventually dear.- She just nodded- ...and talking 'bout sleep, I don't wanna have ta carry yer ass to bed but I will.

-Maggie...

-I will.- They both smiled to each other.- ya go rest, tomorrow morning I'm sure Merle'll tell us what he found, and ya can go see how Daryl's doin'.

Shey placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder thanking her silently, and got out of the tower slowly walking towards the prison block. She entered the dark space where it seemed like everyone was alredy sleeping and saw Carol sitting in one of the diner bunks, she seemed to be packing some ready meals, soup and jerky in a big bag.

-done with watch?- Her soft and friendy voice made her feel invited to sit beside her at the table.

-yeah... didn't wanna sleep much, but Maggie...

-she's just looking after you darlin', Beth and I made some grits for dinner, eat something before ya go to sleep okay?- Shey looked at the bag.

-Are you planning on going somewhere?- Carol smiled to herself.

-no... I spoke to Merle earlier, you are.- She stated.

-What? I ain't going nowhere!- Carol looked at her in the eye dead serious.

-Merle didn't go away with just the intention of scavanging, he'll try to find a safe place nearby, seems like some relative had a hunting cabin or something around here somewhere, he talked to Rick while you where on watch too. We are gonna have to fight, we all know that, and Daryl can't be here next week when Negan returns, if we don't find what we need he'll be the one he's gonna take it out on, he won't be able to take it, not now...

-but...- She started, confused.

-Hershel'll talk to you in the morning, show you how to change the bandages and such, we need Merle here just in case, we need the man power.

-So Rick wants me to take care of Daryl while y'all try to collect as much a you can for Negan.- Shey stated.

-exactly.

-Why me?- She knew why, but just thinking about it scared the hell out of her.

-you know why, you need it too, none of us have forgotten how you ended up before we found this place, before we found him. You need him and he needs you, even if he's as blunt as his brother sometimes.

Shey just got up from the bunk and walked towards her cell, she agreed with the plan, but didn't like the idea of leaving her family behing at a moment like that, because that was what they all where now. Family.

The next morning when she woke up, she could hear people alredy talking in the main block. She got dressed and walked towards Merle's and Rick's voice, they both looked at her waiting for the argument.

-Ain't gonna lie, a want to cut you both in half for planning that behind my back, but I get it.

-Ya up to it sweetcheeks?- Merle stood up walking towards her.

-gotta be, right?- she gave him a weak smile.

-Carol prepared some...- Rick started.

-I know. I'll go see Hershel, I know how to do some things but he'll explain them better. You found the cabin?- she asked Merle, dead serious.

-Hell yeah, a bit of a mess fer yer princess ass but it'll do, we get Darylina in the truck in a coupla' hours and I'll give ya both a ride.

She just nodded and went to find the veterinarian.

After spending a couple of hours with Hershel she heard Merle yell at her from outside, she saw what seemed like Daryl's figure all wrapped up and still in the back of the pickup truck and sighed.

Once outside she saw Maggie walking up to her before hugging her tight.

-ya take care... we'll be alright, Merle'll update ya both in a few days a'right?- Shey nodded and gave her a weak smile.

-take care of everyone...- she then looked ar Rick- same goes for you officer.- Rick smiled at her with a small nod, silently promissing he would.

-c'mon peaches! We ain't got all day!- She looked at Daryl fast asleep probably from the meds in the backside and covered him a bit better with the blankets carefully, the she got into the truck, closing her eyes when she felt the engine roar.


	16. Chapter 16 Tough Love

The ride to the cabin was anything but confortable, she could sense the worry in Merle even if he still put that brave and arrogant face while looking at the walkers they passed by in the road, the pickup truck trembling loudly with every corpse he rode over.

-stop that.- she put a hand on his now completely healed handless arm and looked at the older Dixon's blue angry eyes.

-wanna kill 'em fuckers, Daryl ain't gonna wake up if thats what yer all worried 'bout. He's out of it.- she took her arm off him, even if the noise made her even more nervous she knew Merle needed to let off some steam in any way possible, and the walkers provided that just fine as risky as it was to run them over carelessly like that.

-okay...- that was her only answer to that, the rest of the drive was awfully quiet.

When the truck stopped the only thing she could see around them were woods, and a medium size run down cabin in front of them.

-so... is this it?- Merle looked at her amused.

-wha', not good enough fer ya again?- she rolled her eyes in desperation.

-thats not what I...

-just help me unload 'im, we gotta be careful with his fucking back and I ain't in a gentle mood if ya know what I mean. - She just nodded and got off the truck.

Merle followed and opened the back of it revealing a seemengly sound asleep Daryl, he did look a bit more peaceful that the day they got him back.

-Imma get him inside, ya go check fer dead ones, I don't think there's any but we gotta be sure before we go in- she just nodded again and went to check the perimeter and the inside of the house. She could't hear moans or growls, just the sounds Merle was making while dragging Daryl as easily as he could inside the cabin.

It wasn't bad, just basic and not lived in, she could tell the Dixon's just used it for hunting trips in the past by the unused dirty kitchen, the guns on the main table and the dusty wooden furniture.

By what she could tell, there weren't any walkers inside, she heard the springs of a matress moving in the next room and Merle's voice.

-Ya need to stop munching like a damn hippo you fat fuck...- she giggled at that, tough love. She followed the voice and saw Daryl still asleep face down on the matress and Merle looking at him with a mixture of feelings, he then started to search for something in his bag while he walked towards Shey.

-Here ya go, lots of canned shit and jerky in the bag and I wantcha to have this.- He handed her his knife.

-but... you are gonna need it if Negan shows up

-take the damn knife, imma be here ta check on y'all in three days, ya take care of him, if he lets ya, and no fucking, he's gonna need the strenght.-She rolled her eyes- oh, don't look at good ol' Merle like that peach, I saw ya, something happened in them woods before it all went batshit.

She didn't say anything, just looked at Merle going towards the exit.

-Merle...- He turned around slightly- Thanks.- She stated.

-S'nothing.- Was all she got back, it was enough, after that the door closed and there she was, there they were. Trapped with each other.

She just stood there looking at Daryl for maybe ten minutes, she shook her head after that, giving him a worried look and started unpacking the bags on the other side of the bed, she needed to keep busy. Once all the cans and packed food where on the counter she went to check on the small bathroom, lukewarm water, low preassure, but it was better than nothing; that was gonna be a battle for later. She heard stirring, and run to the bedroom automatically.

-...Fuck.- his voice was as gravelly as it could get still, and he was hardly succeeding at rolling over.

She lightly grabbed him by the shoulder and felt him buck his arm under her touch.

-ssh...sh... Daryl, calm down, It's me, calm down... - she grabbed the dusty pillow next to his head and shoved it under his head as smoothly as she was able to.

-where... -he violently tried to turn around again.

-sssh... we are safe, Merle took us both to the cabin, you need to heal and rest, we are all okay, calm down...- he went silent there.

-Lemme turn the fuck 'round!- She took her had off him scared. And watched him turn around slowly, holding growls of pain back and trying not to make friction on his back wound with the sheets. She stood there, just looking at him, holding the stare he was giving her through his bruised blue eyes which somehow seemed ten times more intense at the moment.

-we have to stay here for the week at least, until you feel better, I know you don't like it and I know you wanna help the rest get ready to fight them back. But you need this.- She closed her eyes overwelmed by the intensity of his stare and went on- And I honestly don't give a fuck if I have to tie you to the bed, I will, you can be an asshole, or you can let me help you. It's gonna happen anyways.- He kept staring at her hard eyed from the bed, not saying anything, and watched her walk towards the dusty nightstand beside the bed. She took two painkillers from the orange platic bottle and harshly banged them on the wooden material.- There you go. I'm going to heat some soup up, and then I need to change the bandages on your back after you clean up.- she said those words looking at the wall in front of her, she was going to lose the courage otherwise. She turned around towards the old stove and started opening a can in silence listening to the light ruffling of th sheets and the pills being grabbed angrily, she smiled to herself. Step by step.

She zoned out staring at the burner heat up unbearingly slowly, the small outside generator still worked, but she had a feeling it wasn't gonna last them the whole week. While the soup was starting to heat up in one of the old metal pans, she wakled to the bedroom again, leaning on the door. Daryl was looking at the wooden ceiling, breathing slowly. Bless the painkillers.

-So, if you need help standing up and walking to the shower I'll help. If not I recommend you get started, we don't want that infected againm do we now?- She pointed at him referring to his back. Silence.

-I don't need no help...

-okay.- She stayed where she was, waiting. Daryl looked at her angry, and pushed himself up following his movements by a strong grunt and holding the nightstand for leverage. He walked towards her slowly grabbing onto everything he could find. She was trying to act tough, but seeing Daryl like that was breaking her even more, he grabbed onto the door right in front of her, breathing heavy and piercing her gaze.

-ya gonna get off my way or what?- she stepped aside, not showing any emotion and felt him move towards the bathroom still struggling and close the door with a loud bang.

She sat down on the bed after that and grabbed a cigarrette from her bag, breathing in the smoke deeply while she heard the water falling lightly in the shower and stuff being pushed carelessly to the floor.

She didn't hear anything for about five minutes until a loud bang made the floor slightly tremble under her, she run as much as she could, putting her smoke out quickly on the sink on her way to the bathroom, she opened the door without even thinking about what she was doing. What she was next could have being funny in any other situation, but not then. She saw Daryl completely naked face down with half of his body inside the shower, trying to stand up from the floor, she ignored the quick flush on her face and grabbed him by the shoulders unsuccessfuly trying to push him up.

-Get the fuck outta here woman! Turn the fuck 'round!- his voice broke when he tried to push himself up again, she helped him up this time, looking at his chest in from of the man who towered even more in front of her with the height he gained by being on top of the shower floor.

When she looked up slowly she didn't expect what she saw next, Daryl was looking at her with absolute hatred in his eyes and she could feel herself getting as red as a bell pepper. The next thing she felt was the cold wall of the shower hitting her back hard and her clothes starting to get completely wet.

-What are y...- he pulled even herder up on the handfull of her shirt he was still grabbing and she froze. Once she was able to open her eyes slowly she was faced with those eyes again, blurry from the steam and looking down hard on her.

-what the fuck ya think yer doing...

-helping your fucking ass up asshole.- she felt his body completely stuck to her clothed one after she said that and suddenly pushed him off her hitting her shot shoulder without thinking it twice, Daryl stumbled backwards hitting the wall behind him with his back. She could swear she had never in her life heard a grunt of pain like that, but she kept looking at him in the eyes even if she knew she was entering dangerous territory. She followed and grabbed his good shoulder turning him around towards the wall taking advantage of the pain. She looked at the wet bandage angry, she was fed up with this shit alredy and it hardly had been two hours. She ripped it from his skin in two smooth pulls.

-nononono... no... shit!- he hit his head on the wall standing the sharp pain biting his lip not to scream and suddenly the bathroom was completely silent, the only noise being Daryl's heavy breathing.

-There you go, let the warm water clean the woundm go back to bed and I'll be there to wrap it up in a sec, soup's gonna burn.- with that, she stepped out of the shower dripping wet and not looking back at Daryl once, she passed the soup into a bowl after cleaning it from dust and grime and went outside to sit on the porch for a while, she could feel tears building up in her eyes, but he was done crying for now, he deserved what he got from her.


End file.
